My Lazy Butler!
by PurpleHale
Summary: Yamanaka Ino who just turned 16 was given an unexpected present. Nara Shikamaru, who turned 16 before her was given an unexpected job. Spoiled Heiress meets Lazy Butler. Did they finally find their match? ShikaIno
1. The Heiress' 16th Birthday

Naruto is by Masashi Kishimoto-sama....

This is a ShikaIno FanFic...

Anti-ShikaIno's should stay away...

Please Enjoy :D

**.............................................................**

**Chapter One **

**The Heiress' 16th Birthday**

**...............................................................**

...

It was the 23rd of September, a normal day for others but for the CEO of Yamanaka Group of Companies, Yamanaka Inoichi, this is the most important day of his life. His daughter, the beautiful, elegant and sought after by bachelors all over the world, Yamanaka Ino is having her sweet 16. For this special and rare occasion, he already planned to throw Ino the most grandeur party for her 16th birthday. He, Yamanaka Inoichi, the busiest man in the business world is the one monopolizing his daughter's own birthday party.

"Hey, Ino. Your Dad is really into this, you know." Sakura said tilting her head to the direction where Ino stood steadily while the seamstress is adjusting her dress.

A soft sigh escaped in Ino's mouth. "He's not really into this, Sakura. He's VERY MUCH into it!!!" she replied. Sakura giggled as she saw Ino making faces. "I think it's sweet. My dad doesn't care about this kind of parties while yours is making the best out of it." Sakura said bitterly. Ino gave Sakura an assuring smile that she returned.

"On the other hand, who are the people you invited?" Sakura asked as Ino went towards her and occupied the vacant seat beside her.

"Well, I invited almost all my friends and the people at school." she replied. "But I think Daddy will also be inviting some of the people he knew at work." she added. Sakura nodded. The two waited for another hour as her dress is being adjusted. And then they went to a salon to get their hair done, a mani-pedi and make-up.

...

_- At the Yamanaka Garden – 7:00 in the evening -_

_..._

"Ino-chan, happy birthday!" one flock of girls greeted Ino. The blonde girl smiled and thanked them. As the girls passed her, she examined their garden which was now transformed to a very luxurious vicinity that she cannot believed that held almost 200 people.

_Daddy is really too much. _Ino thought and let out a sigh. _What word was it? I can't put a finger on it._ She paused thinking what word to describe his father's actions.

"You look magnificent, darling!" her deep thoughts were stopped as her father went towards her and swept her in a tight hug. She hugged back and giggled. She never hated his father unlike the other people she met. Even though his father was the most influential man in the world, he never forgot his family. He would always have time for her and all her whims and caprices. That's why she loved her father very much.

Inoichi put his daughter down and took a better look at her. She had her hair curled and was tied properly into a ponytail with a little tiara on her head. Her dress tightly hugs her body and her light make-up showed her real beauty.

As the night proceeded, Ino either chatted with her father's acquaintances or being asked by the men to dance. She never thought how tiring it was to have such a grand birthday party.

Finally, after the 57th dance she trotted away from the crowd and decided to rest for a while. She walked towards the far end of their garden where no one will surely go to since that place was not included in the party. She was also wondering what happened to Sakura since they were both separated as they arrived a while ago.

Ino was busy with her thoughts when she suddenly tripped over something. "Ouch!" she yelled as she fell flat on the ground. She immediately turned her head towards the direction when she heard a moan.

Her mouth gaped when she saw a man lying down on the grass, probably taking a nap. _Taking a nap!?_ Ino thought. Who in there right minds, will take a nap here anyway. Pissed about tripping, she crawled towards the man and shook him from his slumber.

Ino was only answered by a moan. Her eyebrow twitched. _This guy is really pissing me off!!! _Ino muttered. And again shook him with more force. "Hey! You bastard, wake up!!!" she shouted. Slowly the guy opened his eyes and immediately closed it again. _Why, you!! _Ino hissed and violently grabbed the guy by the collar. "I said wake up, bastard!!!"

"Hm. Troublesome." The guy muttered and finally opened his eyes. Ino immediately released her grip from him. "What do you want, Miss Goldilocks!?" he asked while rubbing his neck. Ino was taken aback from witnessing the full features of the guy. She was not able to see it since the guy was lying down and the place was dark also explaining why she tripped over. But now that the moon is illuminating the guy's form, she was lost in trance.

...

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

...

Shikamaru stifled a yawn as he lean on the windowsill of his father's car. Feeling very uncomfortable wearing a tuxedo, he immediately loosens up his tie. A few weeks before, his father called him for a very serious conversation. It actually took him a few minutes to digest his father's words. And now he was having second thoughts of leaving his family.

After revealing to him that his future was already written down by his father pissed him off. And now, he needs to attend a stupid party where he has to wear very uncomfortable clothes.

As they arrived, he was immediately introduced to one of Japan's richest business tycoon's Yamanaka Inoichi. It seems that his father was relatively close to him. Inoichi reached his hand and was hesitantly taken by Shikamaru, and they shook hands. _Please take care of my daughter._

Hearing those words whispered to him made him jolt as if electricity hit him. It's like hearing his father-in-law saying take good care of his soon wife to be. But that's a different story in his case. Unable to search for a way out, Shikamaru only let out a sigh, a sign that he already gave up and he can't do anything about his predicament.

As his father and Inoichi chat on their past, he decided to slip away, unable to take what the two men are talking about. He walked towards the dark part of the garden, if you can still call this place a garden after being renovated for the YGC's heiress. He tried depicting the woman then he shook his head.

"Women are really bothersome creatures." he mumbled to himself and found a good place to lie down. Only a few minutes passed by and he was now soundly asleep.

Shikamaru was on the verge of his good dream when he felt something touch his waist. He decided to ignore it but was again disturbed by someone shaking him up. He ignored it again but the shake was more forceful than before he opened his eyes for a bit to see his intruder and he came face to face with a woman with golden locks, he thought he saw an angel but with his logical mind he threw the stupid thought and closed his eyes again. He heard a hiss from the woman and he was now grabbed by the collar.

"Hm. Troublesome." He muttered and finally opened his eyes. Ino immediately released her grip from him. "What do you want, Miss Goldilocks!?" he asked while rubbing his neck. The girl paused for a moment and just stared at him. He flicked his fingers in front of her. "Hey!"

Ino snapped back to reality, instantly backing away, noticing that she was to close to the guy. Upon realizing what the stranger called her, she glared at him but was returned with a scowl.

"Who you calling, Goldilocks!?" she yelled. Shikamaru blinked his eyes and pointed at her. A vein popped on Ino's forehead. She was holding herself, trying not to strangle the guy. She instantly took a couple of deep breaths to cool her down. Shikamaru was quite amused by the girl's strange behavior. Looking at the girl's dress, hair, accessories and make-up, she definitely belongs to the upper-class. But with an unruly and unladylike behavior, now this is something.

"Why are you sleeping here, anyway?" she asked. Shikamaru paused for a while.

"It has nothing to do with you." He answered and stood up, dusting off his pants. A long silence enveloped the place. Ino was at her limit. Meeting such a cocky guy really made her loose her patience. Usually, the men that flock her, gives in her whims but this guy is the total opposite. And to think that this guy was in her party and didn't even know that she was the celebrant made her want to kick his ass.

"Oi, What are you doing? Let's go." He said and offered his hand. Ino was still on the process of analyzing stuff when he grabs her hand to help her stand up. "You're not suppose to be here either, right!?" he added and smirked. And then they return to the place where the people gather. "This is really a much exaggerated party, you know?" he commented while crossing his arms.

Ino flicked her fingers that made Shikamaru burrow his brows. "That's it! The word is exaggerated." She smiled. "I was trying to find a word to describe it."

And suddenly the lights went off. Noises arouse from the guest but were quickly abrupt when Inoichi stood up on the little stage. "Everyone, it's almost midnight and I would like to thank everyone here for attending the 16th birthday of my daughter." Inoichi started. "So I would like to call my darling here to come up on stage." he added and the spotlight turned to Ino.

Shikamaru's eyes widen when the spotlight directed on the girl beside him. He turned his gaze at her. Ino was quite blinded by the sudden light that was pointed at her. Blocking the light with her shoulders, she walked slowly towards the stage. Shikamaru's eyes followed the woman or Yamanaka Ino from his original spot.

He slapped his forehead. _Damn, so I just met the person I never wanted to meet. Geez. What tough luck you have, Shikamaru. _Are the thoughts that are rummaging his mind? _Great! You managed to ticked the princess off right before it started and now you'll be doomed and will be kicked out before even starting- _A great idea just popped on his mind. _You're really a genius Shikamaru!!! _He praised himself and just smirked at the woman now delivering a short speech for everyone.

...

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

...

The party ended almost at two in the morning. Ino was terribly exhausted. Never in her life had she experience this kind of exhaustion even though she frequently hangs around with friends. Now she just wanted to jump on her bed and doze off to sleep but her father told her that he'll be announcing something important.

"_How about announcing it later, Daddy!?" _she said while trying to keep her eyes open. But her father really told her that it's very important and that's the reason why she's on her father's study room. As she waited for her father, she was wondering what happened to the guy she met. After giving a short speech, she went off to find him but she never got a glimpse of him. _Maybe he left early or he slept someplace else._

The door opened and his father entered with a man he thought was very familiar. "Did you wait long, sweetheart?" his father asked. Ino shook her head. "I would like you to meet my old friend, Nara Shikaku." Inoichi introduced. Ino smiled and bowed as a respect.

"Your daughter's really grown into a fine woman, Inoichi." Shikaku said making Ino flushed. "I wonder if my idiot son will be fine for her." He added making Ino tilt her head.

_No way!!! Don't tell me this is one of those things that will be revealed to me after a certain age. Like what those dramas are showing in the T.V. _Ino thought and she panicked. _Am I going to be on an arrange marriage!? Forced to marry some old guy… wait he said son so he must be quite young but what will I do if he's ugly!? Wait… calm down Ino. If you looked carefully Shikaku-san is not that ugly so does this mean that… wait does his looks matter!? I'm too young to get married. Definitely, I don't want this!!! I must stop Daddy or else I will…_

"Uhm, Ino darling, are you alright?" Inoichi asked his daughter when he noticed that Ino was in a trance. Ino blinked twice and she quickly got up making her father back off a little.

"Daddy!!! I will not accept this!!!" she declared. The two men exchange looks and then returned their gazes at her.

"Accept what, Ino?" his father asked.

"Yo..u…'ree.. go..in..g to arr…arrang..ed..me… t..to ma…r…r..y so..someo..one…ri..right…?" she stuttered. Inoichi blinked thrice and let out a loud laugh together with Shikaku. Ino froze from her place.

"Don't worry, Ino." Inoichi said and lightly tapped his daughter's shoulder as assurance. "You're too young to get married and I'm not yet ready to hand you to some bastard." he added.

Ino let out a sigh of relief. "So if it's not about it then why did you call me?" she asked.

"Well aside from the gifts you had received, I'll be giving you a more pleasant one." he answered. Ino was confused but remained silent to wait for her father's words. "It's been a tradition for the Yamanaka household for as long as I remember that each women in the Yamanaka to have them." Inoichi started.

"Eh!? What are you talking about, Daddy?" she asked.

Inoichi smiled and gestured Shikaku to proceed. "The Yamanaka women, when they turned 16 are given butlers." It took Ino a moment to process what she just heard. She was given a butler!? If she would think carefully, a butler is someone that will aid at all your need. They will follow everything that you order. She was almost on the verge on planning what to do when she heard an utterly familiar voice.

Her gaze landed on the door and her eyes widen when she saw the cocky guy from earlier.

"I never thought I'll only end up like this, Pops." he muttered while scratching his head.

"And you just realized why you've been having those kinds of trainings." Shikaku replied.

"I just thought you and Mom we're making fun of me, it never occurred to me this will become for real." Shikamaru replied with a shrug.

"It seems Shikamaru-kun is still on shock, while my daughter here is already plotting on how to gruesomely use her butler." Inoichi inserted. Ino's eyes went to her dad and glared at him. He just laughed and returned his gaze to Shikamaru. "I'm trusting you, young man." He said with a stern look. "Since I'll be staying less here due to work I need someone to take care of my daughter. You must guard her and don't let those filthy wolves or hyena's come closer to her."

Shikamaru's face was in disbelief when he heard Inoichi's instructions on his job to his daughter. So in short he's not only a butler but also a baby-sitter and a bodyguard.

Ino also understood his father's word and it only spelled, FREEDOM NO MORE!!! The two blurted out in unison.

...

**YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!!!**"

...

* * *

**to be continued...**

**

* * *

  
**

Yo! Purple Hale here.. I just started a full story of ShikaIno...and hopefully finish this..

I've already wrote two one-shots and while daydreaming in class I just thought of a good plot for a ShikaIno story...

but basically the biggest contribution was the live drama Mei-chan no Shitsuji... it already ended DD:

so I think its good to depict Shika as a butler... i wouldn't even mind if he's lazy or what :D

for people who don't like AU fics.. I deeply apologize but its seems I'm weak at making stories in their real places...

also for anti-ShikaIno's.. If i receive any negative reviews... I'll tell you earlier... DON'T READ IT!!!


	2. Encounter 1: Along the Corridors

My Lazy Butler

Chapter Two is up.

Please Enjoy!

**.................................................................**

**Chapter 2**

**Encounter #1: Along the Corridors**

**..................................................................**

...

...

Monday classes are about to begin half an hour from now in Konoha Gakuen. Almost all of the students' in the 2nd floor corridor halt on what they're currently doing when they cited two of the most popular girls in their school. All gazes were focused on Haruno Sakura, the student council's vice-president and Yamanaka Ino, the reigning Miss Konoha Gakuen of the year.

Sakura turned her gaze at Ino when she let out a long sigh. "Are you really that troubled, Ino?" she asked.

Ino stopped on her tracks and looked at Sakura. "I just can't believe that Daddy gave me such a nuisance for a gift." she replied. Sakura giggled and Ino glared at her.

"Hai! Hai! I'm sorry!" Sakura said and pushed Ino's back to make her start walking again. "But having a butler makes you feel like a real princess, right?" she added. "He'll be attending to all your needs, do stuff for you and will always be by your side."

"That's the point, Sakura!" Ino whined. "He'll attend to anything I need meaning he'll trail me and follow me everywhere." she continued. "I didn't even insist Daddy on getting me a bodyguard but a butler, this is too much!" She let out another sigh. "Now what will happen to my freedom?" Sakura was thinking hard on how she can help Ino in her predicament when a voice stops her trail of thoughts.

"I know how you feel." Sakura turned around to affirm the person and her eyes widen.

"You're right. I know that Daddy only wants the best for me but giving me that cocky bastard as a butler!?" she continued. "Just imagining living with that bastard gives me the chills." Sakura poked Ino continuously but she was shrugged off.

"Uhm.. Ino!?" Sakura whispered but Ino just continued muttering.

"What's wrong with you, Sak-" Ino was cut off as she turned around only to see a worried Sakura and the person she despised the most.

Nara Shikamaru was leaning on the nearby post with a smirk plastered on his lips. "I would like to hear your opinions more, **Ino-hime**." He said while emphasizing the way he called her name. Ino's face flushed when she heard him call her that.

"I better leave you two alone." Sakura said and slowly, tip-toed away from the two. Ino suddenly remembered their encounter and her face turned sour. As she offered, her best glare to the young lad in front of her.

...

_-FLASHBACK-_

_..._

"_YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!!" they yelled in unison. "Daddy!!! How could you, do this to me!?" Ino blurted out. "Yeah, Pops. I never thought you'll make your son baby-sit some selfish and stubborn heiress." The two grown-up men exchange looks and started laughing. "What are you two laughing at!?" they asked in unison. "Stop copying me!!!" they yelled in unison. And a heated argument between them started, and they totally forgot their fathers who were watching the two in amusement._

"_It looks like you two are getting along well." Shikaku said to finally halt his son and Ino. _

"_No, were not!" Ino replied. "I totally despise a cocky bastard like you." she said and pointed at Shikamaru. _

"_Cheh! As if I also liked the idea of serving you." he replied. "I rather serve some grumpy old man than a bratty heiress." he added. As the two exchange glares and you can almost see the visible electric current from the two. _

_Both adults let out a sigh and watch their children bicker. "Neh, Shikaku, I think they don't remember each other. Though up until now their still fighting." Inoichi said. Shikaku only nodded and walked towards them and got between, separating them from each other. _

"_Are you now satisfied?" he asked. The two gave him an evil glare. "Well I think it's enough, if you want to continue, continue this later on, just put it on hold for a moment." he added. "Shikaku's right kids. So for now, just listen to us." Inoichi said. The two decided for a truce for a moment and sat down on the couches. Ino sat far away from him while he sat down beside his father._

"_Ino, you know that I'm going to be very busy starting tomorrow. Now that we decided to expand our business in Europe, I'll be flying to and fro and I can't check up on you every time. So that's where Shikamaru-kun will enter." He started while clasping his two hands. "In order to attend to anything you need, Shikamaru-kun was hired to be your exclusive butler and he'll be substituting me for the time being." he added. _

"_But Daddy, I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone to attend to my needs." Ino said with a pout. _

"_I doubt the princess here can even cook rice." Shikamaru said sarcastically. A grunt came out from her mouth and faced Shikamaru muttering without a sound "I HATE YOU!" which was returned by a smirk from the young lad. Inoichi can't help but laugh silently at her daughter's reaction. _

"_So, I think Shikamaru-kun already accepted this offer." Inoichi confirmed. The boy nodded unenthusiastically. "We're greatly indebted to you Inoichi-san, I think it's only right for my son here to accept it." Shikaku replied and tapped his son by the shoulder. "How could you sell your son, Pops?" Shikamaru thought. And for the nth time, he let out a deep, long sigh._

_..._

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

...

"You! What are you doing at my school? And why are you wearing our uniform!?" she asked after coming back from reality.

"Oh! How nice of you to ask about it. I went to school a few minutes ago but the moment I stepped within the grounds, I was thrown out by my principal." He replied raised a brow. "When I asked the principal, what's going on, he told me that I already withdrawn from school. I was totally confused but he added that I'm now enrolled to Konoha Gakuen, which is inconveniently too far from my house." Ino winced.

"It's my Daddy, isn't it?" she asked but already knew that bizarre things that happen to fast are a product of his father's uniqueness. She was rewarded by a glare from Shikamaru.

"You know, nobody forced you to do this, right!?" Ino said. The boy shrugged and looked at her intensely. Ino stepped back and turned her head to avoid his gaze.

"I don't know about it, **Ino-hime** but-" he was cut off as Ino rapidly covered his mouth with her hand.

"Idiot! Don't call me that. It's embarrassing!" she whispered and looked on both sides making sure nobody heard him. Shikamaru was tugging her hand off since the girl might be planning on suffocating him. Ino realized and finally remove her hand. Shikamaru gasped and breathe harshly.

"Trying to kill me, woman!?" he yelled.

"Sorry! I was just too caught up! And don't you ever call me –hime again! I don't want anyone to know about this stupid butler thing my Daddy made up." she replied. Before Shikamaru can retort the school bell rang signaling that classes are starting. "We'll talk later. So keep that mouth of yours shut!" she ordered, raising her hands towards her mouth the act of zipping it.

Shikamaru was stunned for a while thought that his little mistress is interesting. He raised his brow upon the realization of his reaction and shook his head, removing the unnecessary thoughts in his head.

...

* * *

**to be continued…**

**

* * *

**

Yo! Purple Hale here.

Thanks for the reviews and alerts.

I'm kinda slow on updates since I'm thinking of a good plot on how to continue this.

Please continue to support though. O~O

I'm also trying my hardest to use proper grammar but I'm not that good in English.

So until the next chappie minna-san ^3^

P.S. I've always been interested on the fact on why Kishimoto-sama made Shika and Ino's birthday one day apart. Can anyone give me some facts or fan girl facts on this? AKFH! I'm being weird… well anyway… Have a nice day, everyone! =3


	3. Encounter 2: In the Classroom

My Lazy Butler!

Chapter 3 is up.

Please Enjoy =D

**..............................................................**

**Chapter Three**

**Encounter #2: In the Classroom**

**...............................................................**

...

Ino hurriedly rushed to her seat as she entered their classroom. She gave Sakura, who was standing near the blackboard, a deathly glare for leaving her alone with the bastard. Sakura gave an apologetic and uneasy smile. She rested her chin on her palm when the teacher entered the classroom. "Everyone, please settle down." Hatake Kakashi-sensei said.

As always, Ino noticed the tired expression from his teacher. Some rumors said that the reason why he looks like that was he always tend to stay late at night to read the famous book of a perverted writer. Hearing it from the guys made Ino winced, they actually know those stuff. Ino knew those books secretly since his father got a free delivery from the writer itself. After making the class silent, he faced the class with his normal and droopy eyes.

"I have an announcement to make before I begin this days' homeroom." He started. "As of this day, you will have a new classmate. He'll be attending classes with us so treat him properly." He added and focused his sight on the door.

A black silhouette was seen behind it. Kakashi called the person. As the door swung open, Ino's mouth gaped open. Yes, she was aware that they are in the same school. But it never occurred to her that it'll be in the same class too. She could swear this is some mischievous plan from her father.

"This is Nara Shikamaru." Kakashi introduced. Shikamaru stood tall beside Kakashi. "Then, introduce yourself Nara-kun." He added. Shikamaru scratched the back of his neck, bearing the unenthusiastic face that he is known of. "Nara Shikamaru. Male. 16. Nice to meet you" Silence enveloped the whole room. To break the silent treatment, Kakashi decided to insert. "So are there other questions for Nara-kun here?" he asked the class.

Girls started raising their hands. "Yes, Ogata-san." Kakashi called. "Are you single, Shika-kun!?" she asked and girls stated giggling.

Ino froze. She felt disgusted, hearing how she asked with a flirty tone. Pause. _Hey what are you waiting for… answer immediately. _

"No." he replied flatly. And the room was filled with shrieks. The guys had to cover their ears in order to block the annoying sound. _How pathetic. _Both Ino and Sakura thought.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered under his breath. It took Kakashi a few seconds to make the whole class silent.

"Thank you. I think that's enough." He said. "As for your seat, you can take that unoccupied seat beside Yamanaka-san." He added while pointing at the seat beside Ino. He walked towards his seat. Kakashi started the lecture and everyone was now in their own worlds' doing anything they liked.

"I can't believe this." she whispered.

Shikamaru looked at her and let out a sigh. "I'm supposed to be the one, whining about my current state."

"Oh please, as if you have a problem. I bet you have a great advantage for this job." Ino replied.

While counting with his fingers, he replied. "Well aside from a good salary and house, I think that's the only thing I can gain from. Though I think I can't count the fact that I have to take care of you." He was awarded by a glare from her.

...

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

...

Afternoon came; as the bell rang she immediately rushed out of the room giving Shikamaru a second glance. The guy let out a sigh. He was able to adapt quickly from his new surrounding. Some of the guys that approached him moments ago even invited him for lunch. Too bad he needs to take care of his princess. He exited the classroom and found his way on the fleet of stairs. He arrived at the building's rooftop. He found the Yamanaka heiress sitting comfortably on the ground.

He walked towards her slowly. "Where's my lunch?" she asked as the guy got near her. "HUH!??" It was the only thing he could reply.

**Shock!**

This girl has started using him as a butler. "So, where is my lunch, shitsuji-san?" she asked again. Shikamaru was stuck in the middle of strangling or hanging the woman upside down. _This brat! _He knew that what he had in mind are against the laws. He calmed himself and sat beside her.

"I have only this. So you just need to live with it." He said and handed her, his bentou. Ino got the bentou and slowly opened it. Her eyes lightened up as she saw the delicious, mouth-watering Japanese food packed in the bentou. She broke the chopstick into two and clasps her hand.

"Oi, why are your eyes sparkling?" Shikamaru asked confused of the woman's reaction upon opening his mother's home-made lunch. Ino looked at him with those sparkling eyes of gratitude. "Itadakimasu!" He immediately backed off. "You're creeping the hell out of me."

After hearing the word, Ino's expression instantly changed. "Well sorry for creeping you out." She yelled. "I l-love J-Japanese f-food." She declared and immediately faced the other way.

"Don't you have Japanese food everyday? And considering my bentou, only has the normal dishes." He replied.

"Daddy likes foreign dishes and it's the only thing he could cook for me."

"Don't you have maids at home to cook for you or might I say a chef?" he asked. Thinking on how rich the Yamanaka's are, they could instantly hire any chef. But her dad cooks, that MAN can COOK!?" Shikamaru shivered at even imagining the man that made his whole life turn a 180°.

That man is a SADIST! He's more frightening than his own father. Nope those two nosy old men are both evil.

"Oh! You might think that we have maids due to our house being big but that house was given as a gift for Daddy." she explained. "We only stayed there for a month since Daddy moves from places to places." she added. "Hmm." Ino already had eaten half of the bentou when she noticed Shikamaru not eating. "Why are you not eating your lunch?" she said and pointed the chopsticks to him. A vein popped on Shikamaru. _This girl really ticks me off! Is she dense or what? _He thought. "As you can see you're eating my lunch, princess." He replied.

Ino stopped and looked at his way. Her eyebrows rose. "Are you serious? Why didn't you tell me!?" she yelled. He was answered by a scowl. "Gomen. Well we can share you know." She said and handed the bentou back to him. "Nah, just finish it. I'll just buy some bread downstairs." He stood up and dusted his pants. Before she can reply, the guy disappeared.

_Did I anger him? Ah! Ino, you idiot! How could you demand the guy for his own lunch!? But then again he didn't say anything about it. No. It's still my fault; I need to do something to repay him. Wait! Why do I have to be this guilty, it's just eating his lunch? But the food was really delicious._ She looked at the half-finished bentou.

_I just ate the food that his mother made for him. What should I do!? What should I do!? _Ino fidgeted. She can't help but feel uneasy.

...

"Is it really your hobby to daze around?"

...

Her thoughts ended when she heard Shikamaru's voice. He was now sitting beside her again.

"Here." He said and handed her a drink. "I'm not sure if this is appropriate for the –**hime's **taste." He mockingly said.

"Oh, just shut up! I'm not that delicate and choosy." She retorted and touches the warm tea-in-can in her face. "Thanks." she whispered.

"Eh!? Did you say something?" Shikamaru asked after taking a bite from his sandwich.

"Nothing!"

"Thanks for the food." She returned the bentou and hastily stood up. She quickly walked towards the door but halted. She turned around. "I almost forgot the reason why I called you here." She started. "I still don't acknowledge you as my butler. So there is no need for you to follow my Daddy." she added then left the place leaving a confused Shikamaru.

...

_After eating my lunch, that's the next thing I hear from you. This girl is really impossible. But she's right though, I can refuse anytime._

...

_Idiot! No matter how you said it you're already tied on this duty. There is no way I can escape from Yamanaka Inoichi. Not possible even if, if… _

_..._

And the bell rang signaling that lunch ended.

...

* * *

**to be continued…**

* * *

Yo! Purple Hale here…

Another chapter has ended.

I hope I didn't leave you people hanging too much.

See you next chapter =D


	4. Encounter 3: My House

My Lazy Butler!

Chapter 4 is up!

Please Enjoy! =3

**.....................................................**

**Chapter 4**

**Encounter #3: My House**

**.....................................................**

...

Ino immediately pack all her stuff, wave goodbye to her classmates and headed straight to the door. After pointing out to Shikamaru her big refusal to the arrangements of her father, she felt that the heavy boulders on her shoulders disappeared. She happily took the shortest way to get to her condominium.

She went to the nearest convenience store to buy some snacks before going home. After greeting the old guard on the entrance, she quickly rummaged her bag for her unit's key. Entering the elevator and hitting the floor button, within a minute she arrived at the 15th floor of the condominium.

She arrived at the doorsteps of Room 1523. Unlocking the door, she slowly opened the door only to drop the plastic bag she was holding.

Her eyes widen, Ino tried blinking a lot of times, rubbing her eyes, clearing her eyes. As she open her eyes again, the figure was still there.

Inside Ino's unit was the tall and lanky figure of **Nara Shikamaru**. As if sensing her presence, he turned his head towards her direction. Silence!

"Yo, Okaeri." he nonchalantly greeted.

From the two words he spoke, Ino felt that was the final trigger for her to explode. A loud scream was heard afterwards. Shikamaru barely made it into covering his ears.

"Hey, there's no reason to scream, you know." He said to the still stunned girl in front of her. He quickly shoved her inside and shut the door to avoid unnecessary problems.

"What's your problem screaming like that?"

"W-wha, w-what's m-my p-pro-blem?" She stuttered as her eyes are focused on the floor.

"**IT'S YOU, IDIOT!!!!**"she yelled back. Giving the man in front a deathly glare.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!? AND WHAT'S WITH THE OUTFIT**" she asked and pointed at him.

The boy raised a brow. "As you can see, I'm moving in." he replied then carried the boxes nonchalantly. "And I suppose, this is my uniform. I found it on the couch."

"**THAT'S THE PROBLEM HERE!!! WHY ARE YOU MOVING IN HERE!?**" Ino gasped for air, she grew tired from yelling.

"My parents' also kicked me out from the house. When I came back from school, all my things were packed and my idiot father gave me this paper with your address." He explained and pulled a paper out from the pockets of his jeans. He handed the paper to her which she read.

...

_Shikamaru-kun, as of now this will be your new home, so take care of my darling for me, okay!? _

_-Yamanaka Inoichi-_

_..._

Ino crumpled the piece of paper and immediately threw it in the trash bin. She faced the guy who was fumbling the boxes. "You can't seriously stay here!!! So can you go home now, please." she ordered.

Shikamaru gave her a scowl. "Didn't you hear me? I was kicked out in my own house because of your father." he said. "And it is your duty to provide your butler a shelter, oujo-sama."

"Don't call me that!" she yelled. She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the door. "Get out!" They were in a heated battle of tug-of-war but instead of a rope, it was Shikamaru's arm being pulled. "Get Out!!!!" she repeated. Shikamaru was a guy after all so Ino was having a difficulty of pushing him out.

"Your efforts will be futile, you know." he said while standing still on the same place. _Grr!! Why can't I push him!? He's not even muscular enough to have such strength._

_..._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

...

After an hour of useless effort, Ino surrendered. She sat flatly on the floor gasping for air. "You're stubborn, aren't you!?" she muttered between her breaths.

"I guess I can take that as a compliment since I won over." He sat on the floor facing her. "Look. Your father instructed me to live here to take care of you. So I guess we can't do anything about this." Ino looked at him. "Truce?" he said and extended his hand for a handshake. Ino can't think of anything else decided to take the extended hand and return the handshake.

"But I'm surprised for an ojou-sama to live in a condo. Very unlikely." he said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I told you, moments ago that we occasionally change residents." she replied. "Hmm. Oh well, this is an advantage since it's pretty close to the school." Shikamaru got up and made his way to the boxes again. "Can I take the guestroom?" he asked.

Ino only nodded. She was frozen, initially processing the following things that had happened to her in only a day. Her father really likes to meddle with her life. She let out a sigh.

She entered her room to change into her favorite clothes. She got a tube top and a mini-short from her drawer. She was on the process of changing when she automatically stopped. She held the clothes and looked at it.

And it only spelled, "TOO MUCH SKIN WILL BE EXPOSED."

A low grunt escaped her lips as she immediately got another article of clothing.

_Grr. This sucks! Now I can't even wear my favorite clothes. I can't possibly wear revealing clothes while I'm staying with a guy and specifically an idiot guy. I hate you, Nara Shikamaru. _

...

In the other room, Shikamaru sneezed. _Geez, Did I get a cold? Oh man, getting sick will be such a nuisance._

_..._

A knock waked Shikamaru from his thoughts. He opened the door to see the newly dressed Ino. "Since you're already here, you better prepare dinner." she ordered.

He raised a brow. "Eh, already using your butler into good use, ojou-sama?" he teased.

"Well, you did tell me that you'll take care of Me." she replied.

"Hai! Hai! I'll be making you dinner later, I need to unpack my things first, why don't you do the homework's given as a past time."

Ino's face turned sour just hearing the word homework. And before she could reply, Shikamaru slam the door shut.

...

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

...

Ino stifled a yawn. She glanced at her wristwatch only to find that it's almost 7 past. She stretched her numb arms. She took a final glance at her notebook. She really hated Math and can't understand a thing about it.

Now she wondered why she's having a hard time in this subject whereas her father was a businessman himself.

After finalizing everything, she arranged her stuff and stood up. As she left her room, she smelled something good.

_At least he can cook. _Ino was never good in the kitchen. No matter how hard she studies, the kitchen just hates her.

She entered the kitchen to find Shikamaru wearing the pink apron that her Daddy owns. She tried not to burst out laughing. No matter how you see it, pink aprons are not for guys. The pine-head was busy chopping stuff and alternately stirring the pot. _So we're having soup. Not bad. _

Shikamaru sensed her presence and turned towards her. "Dinner will be ready for a few more minutes." he said while pouring some oil into it.

"Nice apron, you got there." Ino replied giggling. "Shut up! I never thought you're Dad's reference to clothing is bad." His face flushed a light pink shade.

"Ah! Don't insult my Daddy, shitsuji-san." Ino defended. "And it looks good in you anyway." she added and now bursted into laughter. She can't really help but laugh at how Shikamaru looked like. It's like a giant pineapple dressed in a pink apron. It was wrong but then again he looked cute while flushing around.

"Tsk. Troublesome."

...

Dinner was ready at exactly 7:45 p.m. Ino's mouth watered at the delicious food around her. Thankfully, he remembered that she was a sucker for Japanese food.

"Itadakimasu!" Ino quickly shove the food on her plate into her mouth.

"Uhm, aren't you girl's supposed to be on the age of dieting?" Shikamaru asked, bewildered by the sudden food-in-take of the girl in front of her.

"Well, I somehow forget that word whenever I see Japanese Food. It's only sweets that I don't eat a lot since it'll really get you fat." she stated.

"Hmm." Shikamaru muttered while taking a bite. With nothing to talk about they silently ate dinner. After finishing his share, Shikamaru was already washing his dishes and is patiently waiting for her to finish.

"That was delicious. If you cook like this everyday, I wouldn't mind having you here." she said and smiled. "Hn."

...

Ino returned to her room to use the computer. She began chatting with Sakura and visit sites that catered the latest fashion clothing in town. Ino was too pre-occupied and didn't notice the time. When she accidently glanced on the time in her computer, she halted.

"Oh my. I didn't notice the time." It was 11 p.m. and she hasn't prepared to go to bed. She said her goodbye's to Sakura and immediately changed into her nightgown. She got out of her room to go to the bathroom.

As she was about to grab the knob the door swung open to reveal the figure of Shikamaru. Ino froze.

He was only wearing a towel tied around his waist. His hair was down and damp and droplets were sliding to his chest.

"Ino!? You're still awake?" he asked.

Ino felt a bucket of water was poured on her. "KYAAAHH!!!" she screamed.

Shikamaru was taken aback with the scream. "Hey! You're screaming again!!! What's wrong with you!?" he yelled.

"**PUT SOME CLOTHES ON, IDIOT!**" she replied and hurriedly went to the bathroom.

Shikamaru heard the loud slam of the door. He smirked upon remembering how she reacted upon seeing him.

_You're really interesting, Yamanaka Ino. _And he returned to his room.

...

Ino was leaning on the door. Her heart was beating very fast. Yes, her Daddy sometimes walks in the room like that. She was already immune to it but upon seeing a guy, especially a guy she didn't even know walk in her house like that. _Then I'll be damn! _Her face was red as a tomato.

_DON'T TELL ME I NEED TO SEE HIM NAKED...I MEAN TOP-LESS FROM TIME TO TIME!!! _

She needed to cool herself. She went to the sink and washed her face. When she looked around her bathroom, before it was only filled with her things but now it shares space with Shikamaru's things.

She finally concluded that her space and privacy is not her own anymore. And as the lady of the house, she needs to make some RULES.

...

* * *

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

Yo! Purple Hale here. Another chappie had ended. I hope its still interesting... Finals are up and is killin' me... ;A;

Vacations starts soon and I'll be a little absent for a while. And in the meantime and my spare time...

I'll be writing more.. I think.. I hope... So I wanna thank everyone who're reading this... Please continue to support and every comment counts.

Sorry that I can't reply to comments. But I do read your comments and they meant a lot :D

Have a nice summer everyone... :3


End file.
